It is often difficult to locate the plug blade slots of a power socket when it is positioned in a dark area, such as behind a piece of furniture. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a power socket that included an illumination mechanism for illuminating the interior area of each plug blade slot so that a user could readily identify the locations of the plug blade slots. Because the plug blade slots are keyed to hot and neutral plug blades, it would be further benefit to have an illumination mechanism having two color outputs for illuminating the neutral plug blade slot a first color and illuminating the hot plug blade slot a second color so that the user could properly orient the plug blades for insertion into the proper blade slot.